


【1929】婚前问答

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 前情提要见《吵架风波》
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【1929】婚前问答

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要见《吵架风波》

“我居然就这么答应他的求婚了，就在他说出那样的屁话之后。”布兰特抱着电话对詹一顿抱怨。

“额，你先回答我一个问题，为什么找我？”电话那头的詹非常无奈。

“这当然是Marco的意思，他告诉我如果和凯出现问题就找你。他早就嫌我烦了，不过他是队长，我们都得听他的不是。”

詹用手指撑着脑袋，“好吧。所以你是后悔了？听起来可不像。”

布兰特的声音一下子弱了下来，“当然没有，只是…只是结婚是一件大事，我很爱凯，很想和他度过余生。但是我不知道…不知道我们是否真的合适，我是说如果结婚后我们才发现，我们根本合不来，那太灾难了。毕竟谈恋爱和结婚，还不是一回事不是吗？”

“你这就是典型的婚前焦虑症，我之前看《纽约时报》有一个婚前双方必须要回答的15个问题，有时间你们俩坐下来面对面地好好搞清楚那些问题的答案，你就知道你们究竟适不适合结婚了，我一会发给你哈。那就这样，我挂电话了。顺便说一句，下次去找Toto，他来德国很久了，德语说的挺流畅的。”

“你们搞接力赛呢？？？”

“所以这就是Emre建议我们做的婚前问答？”布兰特之前在电话里倒是和他提过这件事，虽然他同样认为就一些重要问题在婚前交换答案很有必要，但是在难得阳光这么好的伦敦，哈弗茨还是更想把头靠在自家男朋友，啊不，未婚夫的肩窝在阳台上晒晒太阳。

“是的，我们来做吧。”

“好啊好啊好啊！”哈弗茨迅速起身拉上了窗帘，顺势把布兰特扑到床上，利用身高优势夺过布兰特的手机扔到一边。

“喂，你别把我的手机摔坏了。”布兰特怒视着哈弗茨，“你明知道我不是这个意思。”

年轻三岁的男孩子在布兰特的颈间蹭了蹭，撒娇似地看着布兰特，“你跑来伦敦就只是为了和我做那个婚前问答吗？”说着蜻蜓点水般地吻着布兰特的嘴唇和下巴，发出粘腻的吧唧声。

“唔，每次你都能亲我八百遍，烦死了。”布兰特佯装嫌弃地弓起膝盖，轻轻怼了一下哈弗茨的腹部，随即就用膝盖在他的下腹打转。

“嘶轻点，亲爱的。”哈弗茨因为布兰特突如其来的动作微皱起了眉，扣住布兰特的双手按在床头，刚刚的亲吻也逐渐变成了落在侧颈和锁骨间的啃咬。

更加动情的布兰特也停下了腿上的小动作，挣扎着解放了自己的双手，抚在哈弗茨的脖子和后背上，不断摩挲着。

哈弗茨不再按着布兰特的双手，自己的双手也有空当一路向下拉开两个人裤子的拉链，握住性器轻轻撸动着，嘴上的动作也没停下来。

过了好一会，哈弗茨坐起身，脱掉了身上的衣服，布兰特倚在床头摸着哈弗茨的腹肌爱不释手。哈弗茨挑了挑眉，玩味地戳了戳布兰特的小肚子，被后者不客气地拍开了手，还被狠狠地瞪了一眼。

“宝宝，我帮你脱？”话是这么说，但是哈弗茨伸手拉开了床头的抽屉，拿出了润滑剂和安全套。

即便已经做过很多次了，布兰特在每次性事开始时还是会习惯性地害羞，“肉麻死了，滚远点。”

哈弗茨倒是挺喜欢自己爱人在床上的口是心非，然后布兰特的卫衣和牛仔裤就光荣地飞到了床边的地毯上，哈弗茨剥下布兰特的内裤甩到床尾，左手抚着布兰特的额头，右手沾了润滑剂开始向甬道探索。

一指的进入不至于让布兰特感到疼痛，但是被进入的不适还是让他皱了下眉头，他有点委屈地冲哈弗茨撅了撅嘴，哈弗茨心领神会地低下头和他接吻，顺势又进入一指，把布兰特的呜咽全部堵在唇齿之间。

等到三根手指可以在后穴内自如地抽动，布兰特面色潮红，小口喘着粗气，哈弗茨给自己戴好了安全套，“要不要背过去趴着？你会省力些。”

布兰特摇了摇头，哈弗茨没说话，继续低下头和布兰特接吻，缓缓进入了布兰特。

布兰特的手按在哈弗茨的胸膛上，说不好是想推开他，还是想借力，他的声音染上了哭腔，“你慢点，慢点嘛，好久没做了，轻点。”

哈弗茨轻按住布兰特的小腹，确认身下的人还好后，低头衔住了他的嘴唇吮吸起来，身下的动作也变得越来越放肆，他摩挲着布兰特光滑细腻的大腿内侧皮肤，由于常年的运动即便是现在他的大腿依然紧实有力。布兰特的腿环上哈弗茨的腰，口中的呻吟偶尔漏到哈弗茨的耳中，更多是听不清内容的呢喃。

布兰特一只手揽着哈弗茨的脖子，另一只手偷偷撸动着自己的性器。哈弗茨也没管他，更加用力地耕耘。布兰特的呼吸更加紊乱，微张着嘴喘息着，“唔，轻点，我快要…”

哈弗茨在床上算得上话少的那一挂，他更喜欢一直和布兰特接吻，他凑到布兰特的耳旁，“那就射呗。”

布兰特本就容易泛红的脸现在更是潮红的出奇，在哈弗茨又一次大力的冲撞后呻吟着射了出来，白浊溅在了他和哈弗茨的腹部上。他的金发都要被汗水打湿了。

布兰特高潮之后只会无助地一遍遍呼喊爱人的名字，“嗯啊，凯，凯…”

哈弗茨牵起布兰特的左手亲吻着他手上的戒指，他们手上的戒指因为碰撞发出清脆的声音。听得哈弗茨的内心被一种饱满的占有欲搞得有些酸胀，他的额头抵着布兰特，“Julian，我好爱你啊。”说着便射了出来。

高潮过后的哈弗茨并没有立刻退出来，他还小幅度地抽动着，他听见布兰特说，“我也好爱你，凯。”

他们额头相抵，哈弗茨看见布兰特的眼睛里全是那个满脸笑意的自己，在他的唇边落下一个吻，退了出来。“去洗个澡吗？”

布兰特没说话，看着躺在他身边的哈弗茨，牵起他的手，一直比对着他们的戒指。“我依然觉得意外我居然是有未婚夫的人了，天哪，很快我就会成为一个已婚人士，可怕的已婚人士。”

哈弗茨撇了撇嘴，“你是明天晚上的飞机是吧？那我们一会吃完晚饭把你说的那个问答做了？”

“好啊。”

1、我们要不要孩子？如果要，主要由谁负责？

“第一个问题就挺不好回答的。虽然我不觉得有孩子的家庭才是完整的，但是陪伴一个小生命成长应该是件很棒的事。”

“我倒是比较担心我会是一个合格的父亲吗，我感觉我还是个孩子。”哈弗茨摸着下巴思索道。

“得了吧，几乎所有媒体都在称赞说你有着超越年龄的成熟。”

哈弗茨揽过布兰特的肩，“但是只有你知道我有的时候有多幼稚不是吗？”说着在他的脸上吧唧了一下。

布兰特佯装嫌弃地擦了一口脸上根本不存在的口水，“我想以前在勒沃库森的大家都知道。”

“我觉得这个问题对于我们来说还是早了点，我想等到我们三十多岁快要退役时，可以领养一个孩子，那时候我们就不至于分隔在两个国家了，也有时间陪孩子。”

“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？Marco家的小姑娘超级可爱的，不过Marwin家的Matteo也是，好难抉择啊。”

“怎么，你想偷你队友家的孩子。男孩女孩都很好，我是没有什么偏向，我既有哥哥也有姐姐。”

“那照你这么说我没有姐妹，所以想要女儿？不过性别的确不是问题，都很好。”

“至于主要由谁负责，如果我们退役了应该会有大把的时间，我想我们可以一起照顾好他的。”

“我觉得现在让我们考虑退役以后的生活还是太难了，那是好遥远的事情。下一个问题吧。”

“也是，我们的职业生涯甚至还没有到达巅峰，也就是起步不久。”

2、我们的赚钱能力及目标是什么？消费观及储蓄观会不会发生冲突？

“我现在税后年薪差不多一千万。”

“我税后大概不到四百万。”

布兰特和哈弗茨对视了一眼，异口同声地说道，“税太高了。”

“还是意大利的税低。”

“说实话我没什么目标，我是说在赚钱这方面。我对于名牌和奢侈品没有太大的兴趣，也不是热衷于存钱，只是的确没什么太大的花销，倒不如都存起来理财什么的。”

哈弗茨思考了一下，“我花的应该比你多一些，毕竟很多媒体都说你是anti-star。”

“我只是觉得真的没必要花几万块钱买一件Gucci的毛衣。”

“婚后我们或许可以共同建立个基金。”

“好主意。”

3、我们的家庭如何维持？由谁来掌握可能出现的风险？

“这个问题太笼统了吧。就正常地生活？”

“是啊，我想咱俩都有能力去面对可能的风险吧。”

“不过能有什么呢？”

会有很多，就比如也许我们会在某一场比赛之后因为伤病永远地告别绿茵场，哈弗茨这样想到，但是他并没有说出口。

“比如你的发际线越来越靠后，头发越来越少，这是多么可怕的风险啊。”

说完就被布兰特来了个锁喉，“是吗，那我现在就把你的头发都拔掉。”

“我错了，我错了，松开，松开！”

4、我们有没有详尽地交换过双方的疾病史？包括精神上的。

“我觉得我很健康，我是说疾病方面。咱们这一行更多的还是受伤吧。”

“我没有传染病，私生活干净，身体健康。我十七岁就认识你了，你还不知道吗。”

5、我们父母的态度有没有达到我们的预期？会不会给足够的祝福？

“当然，爸爸妈妈哥哥姐姐都是好人，我很感激他们可以接受我们。”

“我也是，虽然我一直觉得你的爸爸妈妈都是非常严格的父母，没想到他们还是给足了我们尊重理解与爱。就是Jannis有和我抱怨过，感觉自己辈分变低了。”

“毕竟你从他的好朋友变成了他哥哥的未婚夫。但是我想我们以后的孩子应该会管他的孩子叫哥哥姐姐，希望这能让他心理平衡吧。”

6、我们有没有自然、坦诚地说出自己的性需求、性的偏好及恐惧？

看到这个问题的布兰特脸又红了，显然他联想到了几个小时前和哈弗茨的一室春光。

哈弗茨看布兰特的表情猜到他在想什么，咳嗽了一声，“咳，Julian，我们应该坦诚一些，我们都要结婚了。

“虽然我没怎么主动和你提我有需求，但是我感觉我们一次都没少做。”

“那是因为我们现在见面时间有限，所以每次都要把握住机会。”

“偏好是吧，我比较喜欢抚摸，喜欢温柔的前戏，喜欢亲吻，”布兰特抬头看了哈弗茨一眼，“显然你做的很好。至于恐惧，我怕疼，也害怕未知。”

哈弗茨握住了布兰特的手，“我不会让你不安的。我最喜欢的就是你的呢喃和求饶，感觉你把全部都交给了我。我倒是没什么恐惧的点，就是比较害怕你拒绝和我做，嘤嘤嘤。”

布兰特推了一下哈弗茨，抽出自己的手，“噫，我鸡皮疙瘩都掉了一地。”

7、卧室能放电视机吗？

布兰特思考了一下，“我觉得无所谓，当然最好别，感觉很影响睡眠质量，虽然我们应该不至于像个小孩子一样不知克制地通宵看电影打游戏。”

“我也觉得无所谓，还是客厅的沙发更舒服更宽敞，而且在卧室里也不适合吃东西。”

“如果我们在卧室里放了电视机，你说我们会因为你想看电视而我想睡觉吵起来吗？”

“不会，我可以戴耳机看平板电脑或者手机。”

“我想我会去客房睡的，我们未来的房子肯定不会就一个卧室。”

“得了吧，Julian，你觉得你有那种早睡的习惯？”

“哼！我总会有很疲倦的时候吧。”

哈弗茨把布兰特揽入怀中安抚，“那我会乖乖搂着你睡觉的，还看什么电视啊。”

8、我们真的能倾听对方诉说，并公平对待对方的想法和抱怨吗？

“实话实说，真的很难。我是说，我愿意倾听你的诉说，但是感同身受你的想法和抱怨真的很难。”

“嘿，Jule，公平对待和感同身受不是一个意思吧。”

“不过我会努力做到的，我们已经算很有共同话题的那种情侣了。”

“你已经做得很好了，亲爱的。”

9、我们清晰地了解对方的精神需求及信仰吗？我们讨论过孩子将来的信仰问题吗？

“我想我们身为运动员，赢也算信仰了吧。”

布兰特点了点头，“没有人不希望在赛场上成为赢家。”

“至于孩子，我想我们会尊重他的信仰的。”

10、我们喜欢并尊重对方的朋友吗？

看到这个问题哈弗茨不自然地摸了摸鼻头，“当然。”

布兰特眯起了眼睛，“你以为我是第一天认识你吗？你自己说的，我们应该坦诚一些。”

“好吧，我当然会尊重你的朋友，但你不能指望我喜欢他们所有人，尤其是哈兰德。他总是出现在你的周围，相视一笑摸头拥抱也太多了吧。”

“凯你真应该看看他和Jadon的互动，还有Gio，他对所有人都是那样的。而我就真的可以做到尊重并喜欢你的朋友。”

“好吧，我承认，你在这方面做得不错。”

11、我们能不能看重并尊敬对方的父母？我们有没考虑到父母可能会干涉我们的关系？

“当然，我很尊重他们。说实话，我们谈恋爱时我没考虑过父母，但是考虑向你求婚时我真的很认真地想过他们会不会不同意。毕竟我们这行，出柜几乎等于宣告职业生涯结束。我挺担心，尤其是布兰特先生，会因此反对我们在一起。”

“他的确也很担心这件事，问过我很多次是不是真的想好了，是不是真的非你不可。我想是的，我可能这辈子真的就非你不可了。但是我又是那么热爱足球，我能理解他们的想法和感受。但是他们还是没有干涉我的想法，他们和我说，如果真的想好了就去做吧。他们会永远站在我身后。”布兰特说着有些难过地低下了头。

哈弗茨在布兰特的额角上落下一吻，“我会保护好你的。”

“虽然我们快要结婚了，但我还是要说，我不需要你的保护，应该是我们共同面对风险。”

“你说得对，是这个道理。至于我们的父母，面对我的出柜倒是没什么反应，我想他们可能在每天晚饭时都能听到Julian这个名字就大概觉察出了什么吧。”

12、我的家族最让你心烦的事情是什么？

“说真的目前为止还没有，有的话我想我会告诉你的。”

“我想说我也还没有遇上。”

13、我们永远不会因为婚姻放弃的东西是什么？

“自由，尊严，足球。”

“我也一样 ，再加上烧烤架。”

“Julian我劝你节制一下，控制好你的体重，我不想在伦敦接到来自多特蒙德队医和营养师的电话让我监督你减肥。”

“闭嘴吧你！”

14、如果我们中的一人需要离开其家族所在地陪同另一人到外地工作，做得到吗？

布兰特和哈弗茨对视了一眼，难得地陷入了沉默。过了一会，布兰特缓缓开口，“可能不行。”

哈弗茨点了点头，“我不会因为你转会去多特蒙德，你也不会因为我来到伦敦。但这并不影响我们彼此相爱。”

“但是我今天真的是因为你才来到了伦敦。”

他们看向彼此，不由得笑了，即便相隔千里，那又有什么关系呢。

15、我们是不是充满信心面对任何挑战使婚姻一直往前走？

“当然。”他们异口同声地说道。

更衣室内维特塞尔凑到了阿扎尔的身边，“Toto，给你一个忠告。”

“什么？”正在低头换鞋的阿扎尔问道。

“最近在队内，能说法语就说法语，再不济英语也行，总之就是别说德语。别问为什么，听我的就是了。”说着维特塞尔就溜了。

后来的后来，詹痛心疾首地向罗伊斯控诉，“Axel他不讲武德啊，队长！”


End file.
